1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments described herein relate to a portable computing device. More particularly, the invention relates a housing feature for a portable computing device.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable computing devices, variously known as “note book,” “lap top,”and “hand held” computers are distinguished from “tower” computers in size, weight, integrated construction, and portability. The components of a portable computing device, including the keyboard, visual display or monitor, processing logic and digital storage means are typically housed in an integrated unit having first and second housing segments that are hingably coupled along a rear edge. The portable computing device is opened and closed by pivoting the first and second housing segments toward, or away from each other. The screen or display interface of a portable computing device is located on the inner surface of the first (or “upper”) housing segment. The keyboard is oriented in a substantially planar orientation along an inner surface of the second housing segment.